zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Does anyone here have a copy of TP yet? Happyjoe5 12:04, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Yes. I just got it for the Gamecube today. I will update this page (as well as update other pages and write new articles as well) when I have finally beaten the game.ShutUpNavi 01:13, 14 December 2006 (UTC) I finally got it for the Wii on Saturday (which I why I haven't been on much recently). I'm just up to the second dungeon. To be perfectly honest, it's not too great so far.Happyjoe5 17:56, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Ok, scratch that. The third dungeon is brilliant and following that you actually get some proper freeroaming. This game's great.Happyjoe5 10:31, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Cleanup I haven't finished the game, so someone who has should change the things that have been confirmed through playing the game as true or false. Also, I have cleaned up the article through Animals, but I stopped before I got to Enemies. If someone could finish, that would be helpful. I have been changing any past announcements to say that something would or could happen, instead of will or can. Basically, I changed it to ... subjunctive? or conditional. I forget. But I changed it. And I think that's the right format to use. Ptfreak 23:03, 4 January 2007 (UTC) I just cleaned up most of Enemies. Who wrote this whole thing in Future Tense? --68.98.162.253 21:05, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Unfortunately most of this article was written before the release of T.P back in november, so parts of the page that have not yet been updated still treat the game as it has yet to come out. That’s why this page is this week’s improvement drive.--ShutUpNavi 02:09, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Sales Its not very important but should the amount of copies sold for both be added?--Pervy Sage 02:15, 26 May 2007 (UTC) As long as you can get a reliable source of how many games it sold sold feel free to do so.--Sector Y 16:08, 26 May 2007 (UTC) The placement in the Zelda Universe timeline I believe after researching probably like most of people who have theories on the time line of Zelda that TP takes place in an alternate version of after the adult ending heres my explanation after the whole ending he was sealed away in the start of wind waker it shows Ganon braking out of the prison he was set in but what if TP was if he tried to brake out but failed even thought a sage was lost and he was sent back to the "dark"(as it was called in OoT)/twilight world for a little while longer *As it was explained by Miyamoto in one interview, that's actually pretty accurate. But I think this is a slightly more... punctuated version. * A. Link beats Ganon in the future, sealing him away in the Dark Realm. * B. Link returns to the past and finds Zelda at the Palace, and Ganondorf is apparently gone. * C. The future timeline continues, until some hundred or so years later Ganon escapes his prison (TP) * D. In the past timeline, Link leaves to find Navi (Majora's Mask) and history continues; Ganon invades Hyrule and takes over, but Link isn't there this time. The people pray, and the goddesses flood the land. 1000 years pass, and Ganon escapes his underwater prison (Wind Waker) *Miyamoto considered the Grandfather Theory, that if a person changes history (past or future) the unfolding of events will change and create a paradox. This falls perfectly into the corelation between Murphy's Law and the Multiversal theory: since anything that CAN happen, will, and yet doesn't always happen, it must mean that in an alternate universe, it is happening. Since time is changed, something happens in one timeline that can't happen in another because something else has already happened (in this case, Link sealing Ganon away in the future timeline, and then going to the past and not completing the task, assuming it was already done) and alternate universes (Twilight Princess) are created as a result. It's all terribly complicated, but it's more or less what was explained. *As far as the timeline goes, he has a whole stack of notes somewhere at Nintendo Japan, but says that it's too complicated to explain everything, and there are a lot of empty spaces that need filled anyway. -70.161.6.67 18:40, 30 October 2007 (UTC) The time line of OoT/TP/WW Wind Waker and Twilight Princess happened in a different time line after the Adult World after the ending of OoT but if they did happen in the same time line Twilight would have been first by barely a generation or two and I can explain how/why that is(and this is based off facts the game gives people) When Wind Waker starts it says THE HERO OF TIME(Ocarina of times hero) and not the Hero of the ANCIENTS/TWILIGHT (which is Twilight Princess's Link) easily disproving the fact Twilight princess might have happened in the Wind waker time line. Another reason is the fact that In Wind Waker it has numerous ties to OoT from the stain glass under hyrule castle where the master sword is kept to the Forest haven inhabitants.The biggest one which is alittle of a grab bag UNLESS you really paid attention to story without skipping a line in wind waker or twilight princess, is that In Wind Waker's opening it says Ganon escaped from the "dark world" soon after the hero left and plunged hyrule into the sea by himself in his body BUT in Twilight Princess *SPOILER WARNING* During the cut scene where your talking with the sages and they tell you how Ganon ALMOST escaped and killed a sage. They sealed him in the twilight world again until he escaped in Zant's body.*SPOILER END* Then theirs the biggest gap in zelda universe that's an undeniable void in zelda *SPOILER WARNING* Ganon Died at the end of twilight princess he LOST the triforce (if visibly disappeared from his hand) and he DIED because like zant said "I'm alive as long as my master is" and that next snap dosen't symbolize life*SPOILER END* their I think I explained that well enough-67.180.225.161 03:09, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Oh my god! I just beat this game! It was my favorite game. Now I need advice. I liked almost all of the game, but there were a few parts I didn't like (ex. Twilight covered Hyrule, Lakebed temple, Arbiters Grounds.) Should I play it again, or move on to a new game?Morgoth14 22:06, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I have a WiiMorgoth14 21:15, 27 March 2008 (UTC)